


The Black Rose

by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve gives Natasha all the roses, Valentine's Day, literally just fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod/pseuds/shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Happy Valentine's Day, Natasha." It was only then that she realized what day it was. Valentine's Day had never been a big part of her life. Now, she had a reason to take notice of the date.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Black Rose

Natasha snapped awake and grabbed her gun from under the pillow as the soft tapping at her door awakened her. The Stark Tower was generally quiet at night, so she was wary of any noises. She moved stealthily in the dark towards the door and flung it open. Looking around, there was no one to be seen. Natasha put her gun on the nightstand and went to close the door. However, something stopped it.

Natasha looked down and saw a bundle of red and black roses sitting in the doorway. The thin plastic casing keeping them all neat crinkled as she opened the door again. She flicked on the lights and picked up the roses. There were a dozen in all, six red and six black. They glistened with water in the light as she ran her fingers over the velvety petals.

How on earth were there black roses? She shrugged and looked over the package for a note, something to determine who had sent them.

A plain white card stuck out of the bunch of roses. With delicate fingers, she plucked it out and read it.

_Meet on the roof. Ten minutes._

Natasha thought over the note. She knew the handwriting, slanted and slightly sloppy, but she couldn't place a name to it. She did know that whomever had given her the note and the flowers posed no threat, so she had no reason to not meet them. Her alarm clock read 5:35. Whoever had sent her the roses was an early riser. She could easily rule out Tony. One, he didn't wake up early, and secondly he rarely thought about anyone but himself.

Shrugging, she placed a light sweater over her tank top and replaced her shorts with sweats. She slipped her feet into her shoes and walked into the bathroom. She then ran a brush through her messy hair before turning off the light and walking out of her room.

She stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button for the roof. The doors slid shut and her eye caught something on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was another rose, the same black velvet color. It was beautiful. The darkness of the petals intrigued her. She twirled it in her fingers and sniffed the light fragrance that radiated off of it.

The elevator dinged and let her out at the set of stairs the led up to the roof. She paused as another rose blocked her path. This one was a bright red. Natasha picked it up and placed it in her hand that held the black rose. As she walked up the stairs, yet another rose was set in her way. She smiled to herself. This rose was a deep, beautiful blue. Water droplets clung to its soft petals as she picked it up. At the door leading to the roof, a pure white rose awaited her.

She picked this one up as well and admired the bouquet in her hands, the petals shimmering in the dim light that lit the staircase. Natasha pushed open the door and sucked in a breath as the cold air blasted against her face.

Gravel crunched beneath her feet as she stepped onto the rood and closed the door behind her. “Hello?” she asked, walking forward with caution.

The sky was still dark, not yet graced by the presence of the sun. Something crunched off to her right and she spun around. A figure was silhouetted in the darkness.

“Why am I up here before the sun is up?” she asked to the figure.

“I thought we could have breakfast together,” he replied. Steve stepped into the pale light created by the bulbs above the door. “Morning, Natasha.” His face was soft and comforting, his blue eyes full of light. Steve’s golden hair caught and reflected the light. It was all in order and neatly combed, unlike Natasha’s still slightly messy red locks.

“You had better have a good reason for me being up here. You did the roses?” she questioned, gesturing to the flowers in her hand. Steve nodded in response and smiled. “Thank you, they’re beautiful.”

“No problem. Follow me.” He gave her his arm, to which she hooked her own around. Steve led her to the side of the roof, where a blanket and a picnic basket were set up.

“I know, picnics are usually for lunch, I thought I’d change it up a little,” he explained. Natasha let go of his arm and sat down on the plush blanket. A slight wind gusted past them, making the rose petals blow in the breeze.

“How did you get them these colors?” she asked him as he dug into the basket.

“I have my connections,” he smirked and drew out paper plates and packets of syrup. He then withdrew napkins and styrofoam containers and placed them on the blanket. Steve handed her a container and a fork, to which she replied with a sheepish, “thanks.”

She opened the container and smiled. A waffle sat in the white box, crispy and golden. “You made these?”

“Yeah. I’m more of a pancake guy, but I know how you like your waffles,” he replied and began to pour syrup on his own food.

She did the same and took a bite. The waffle was sweet, soft on the inside and crunchy on the outside, just the way she liked it. Natasha admired how good of a cook Steve was. There was nothing the soldier could not cook. They ate their food in silence, enjoying each other’s company. The roses sat beside Natasha, on the blanket.

When they were done, they both placed everything inside the styrofoam boxes and put it back inside the basket.

“Thanks, Steve. This is very nice,” Natasha said and smiled.

“We haven’t gotten to the best part yet,” Steve remarked and gestured to the sky. Natasha waited for a moment, staring at the black expanse that covered the city. Soon, bursts of light began to sneak through the buildings from the horizon as the sun greeted the city. Light reflected off of the buildings covered in windows, finally bringing brightness as the morning rose. The sky blew up in varying colors of flaming orange and soft pink. The clouds were illuminated, turning them a light purple color, almost like candy in the sky.

“It’s beautiful,” Natasha said under her breath. She had seen many sunrises and many sunsets, probably more than she thought she ever would. But this was one of the better ones. She was in good company and in a place where she felt safe. Natasha wasn't sure if those two variables had ever occurred together before she became a part of the Avengers.

“It sure is,” Steve replied, almost whimsically. “But so are you.”

Natasha turned away from the sunrise and looked at him, blushing a little in the rising light.

“Look, I don’t know how to say this, but,” he ran a hand through his hair as the pink became more prominent in his cheeks. “I admire you. As a companion, as a woman, as my friend. I think I may have feelings for you, but I don’t want to make it strange if you don’t reciprocate, which I will understand-“

Natasha cut him off as her lips met his. They were soft and tasted sweet with syrup. His arms wrapped around her in a tender embrace. She moved her hands around his smooth back, their lips still joined.

She was the one to finally pull away, opening her eyes slowly and smiling at Steve, who returned her smile. Her green eyes were curious as she scanned his chiseled features.

“I think you can say that I reciprocate your feelings,” she whispered. Natasha moved her body so that her lithe frame was parallel with his muscular one. She leaned her head against his shoulder and watched the sky catch fire.

He pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Natasha.”

It was only then that she realized what day it was. Valentine’s Day had never been a big part of her life. Now, she had a reason to take notice of the date.

Steve gingerly placed something else on her lap. She looked down to find yet another rose. This one had petals of the whitest white, the deepest black, red that matched her flaming hair, and blue that matched Steve’s shield.

He had expressed _them_ in one of the most perfect ways she thought possible. Cheesy, yet thoughtful. Sweet, but not overbearing. Perfect. She wondered how she had never seen it before. The subtle lines that Steve would drop towards her, his fierce devotion and protection. He had been chipping away at her walls for weeks, months maybe. He had finally broken through.

Natasha let the rose lie on her lap, mesmerized by the vibrant colors that she never expected to see together in a rose. The black and the red complimented the blue and the white so well, as if they were meant to go together.

They were complete opposites, yet they went together went each other almost seamlessly, just like the colors portrayed on the rose that sat softly in her lap.

“I don’t know how you do it, Rogers,” she said happily.

“Let’s just say I’m motivated,” he replied.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, captain,” she said, returning his line from a moment ago. Their lips met again, just as soft as before.

With the sky setting on fire and a colorful rose on her lap, Natasha had never been more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> The roses are probably a little impossible, hopefully it is forgiven in the face of Romanogers fluff. Originally posted to ff.n 2/14/15. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
